


Now and Later

by fondofthehowes



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondofthehowes/pseuds/fondofthehowes
Summary: Sunlight filters away into heat alone as it pushes through the curtains along with the breeze of the Antivan bay. It pulls the scent of the harbor along with the sounds of early market buyers into the room and carries sleep away from his mind. That along with the featherlight touches dragging up and down Samuel’s spine, his eyes are coaxed open into dark lashed slits. His lover lays only a breath away with a sleep heavy smile on his lips.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai & Male Cousland, Zevran Arainai/Male Cousland, Zevran Arainai/Male Warden
Kudos: 7





	Now and Later

Sunlight filters away into heat alone as it pushes through the curtains along with the breeze of the Antivan bay. It pulls the scent of the harbor along with the sounds of early market buyers into the room and carries sleep away from his mind. That along with the featherlight touches dragging up and down Samuel’s spine, his eyes are coaxed open into dark lashed slits. His lover lays only a breath away with a sleep heavy smile on his lips. 

Zevran’s hand draws higher, dragging his fingers through Samuel’s hair. His nails scratch at the scalp and pull a groan from Samuel’s lips. 

“Good morning,” Zevran whispers, leaning in to place a kiss on Samuel’s shoulder. “Did you sleep well?” 

A yawn slips out with his answer, high and sharp, making Zevran laugh against his skin. “I did. Turns out you’re not all talk about this place.” 

Another kiss is placed in earnest, followed by others that trail up Samuel’s neck until Zevran hovers at his ear. His nose nestles into the dark nest of Samuel’s hair, humming as he pulls him closer. There is love in his breath and comfort in his hold. His love is happy to be home and happy to have him there along with him. 

That’s all Samuel wants, truly, and they haven’t even seen the city yet. 

“You wound me, mi amor. I do not lie when it comes to my heart,” Zevran mutters, pulling back to rest his head along side Samuel’s on the pillow. Their noses touch, just so, and Samuel weakly rolls his eyes. “Though I can scarcely believe it; my love  _ in _ my heart… you must admit it’s poetic.” 

Samuel urges his head forward in a silent question and Zevran answers without argument, kissing him softly. Their lips smack in a dull staccato as their bodies combined warmth tries to pull them back under into sleep. With a soft growl, Zevran hooks a nimble leg over Samuel’s hip, digging his heel into his lower back to rid them of the space that barely remains. 

“Love,” Samuel murmurs against his lips, “how can I experience your heart if you keep me trapped between your legs?” 

Zevran sighs before resigning to a weak laugh. Tugging on the back of Samuel’s neck, he kisses him once more before letting him go to roll off the bed. Zevran stands, bare of everything but tattoos and affection before the windows, and stretches up onto his toes. The assassin's hands flex up into the air, curling back into a tight fist before pressing them into his hips. 

“Of course! First you shall see my heart and then later…” Zevran purrs, sending a grin over his shoulder. 

Samuel raises his hand up, coaxing him silently back to bed before dropping it against the sheets. Not that he minds the sight before him a bit. The way the light gleams on Zevran’s edges makes him seem unreal and ethereal at once; a jewel the city never should have let go. A low groan leaves Samuel's lips, snipping the thread of resistance in his lover. Quick feet drag back across the heavily knotted wood floor and the bed groans as Zevran jumps back beneath the covers. 

Pulling him tight to his chest, Samuel places a harsh kiss against the crown of gold that drapes across Zevran’s head, and he hums. 

“Later?” Samuel asks, dragging his nails across the dark lines that paint down Zevran’s back. Warmth pools in the form of pride feeling the hair stand on his lover’s back and it sinks to his stomach at the lingering touch of Zevran's fingers on his hip. 

The rogue nips at Samuel’s collarbone once before pulling back to meet his eye with a knowing grin. 

“ _Later_ for certain—but now works too.” 


End file.
